The Revolution of the Gifted
by Blood-Red Strawberry
Summary: The Gifted is a secret organization made up of the manga characters with abilities resembling those of Pokemon-types. The Dictator is the cruel ruler of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos who is trying to get rid of the Gifted. The manga characters team up to rebel against the Dictator. No actual Pokemon in story. Contains pretty much every Pokemon manga character.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul's POV:**

"Silver!" I call out as he walks through the doorway. He turns around at the sound of my voice.

"What now?" he groans. I hold out his black leather jacket.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I grin and dangle it in front of him, teasingly. He sighs, then walks back toward me and snatches the coat. He quickly turns around, but I see his expression.

"Silver? What's wrong?" I ask, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He pushes my hand away, though, and storms toward the doorway, ignoring me. But before he can step out, I focus my energy and create a force field in the doorway, preventing his exit. He turns to me, exasperated and angry.

"What do you want, Soul?!" he yells. I flinch at his sharp tone, but recover.

"You look...depressed," I say, softly. He looks at me, and for a second, I see pain in his silver eyes. But he quickly covers it up with anger. He turns around and focuses his eyes on the barrier. His eyes turn blacker than night and within an instant, my force field slowly shifts color from bright purple to black, becoming weaker. As it does, I feel myself start to crumble. I fight to keep the force field up, but Silver is too strong for me. The force field collapses, and I with it.

He walks through the doorway and leaves, not even bothering to look back. I am on my knees and watch his retreating form. When he is finally gone from my sight, I sigh and turn my head. My eyes catch sight of the mirror. I catch a glimpse of myself: a sickly thin and fragile woman with glowing purple eyes. As I watch myself more closely, the purple glow slowly fades away, leaving my eyes their natural color, hazelnut brown.

 **Crystal's POV:**

"Hey, Crys," Soul greets me dejectedly as she sits down at the counter, watching me prepare breakfast. I stop stirring the pancake mix for a second to look at Soul. She seems extremely tired and sad. I resume stirring, but continue to look at Soul.

"Hey, Soul. What's the matter?" I ask. Soul slightly shakes her head.

"It's just Silver. He seemed unusually pained today," she replied, turning her gaze towards the window.

I stop stirring and walk over to Soul. I take her chin gently and turn it towards me, forcing her to look into my eyes. Her eyes start to glow purple and I know my light blue eyes are doing the same, as I feel the bridge between our brains build itself.

 _The nightmares?_ I telepathize.

Soul nods. _Yup. I thought he was over them, but…_

 _That's what you get for falling in love,_ I chide her sternly.

Soul looks away, breaking the bridge and our bond, meaning I can no longer telepathize with her.

"Sis, I know what I'm doing. Stop telling me what to do all the time!" Soul sounds more hurt than angry. "I am still in love with Silver, and he is in love with me. And that will never change, no matter what."

I sigh, frustrated, and return to making pancakes. "Just don't say I didn't warn you. I am not responsible if you two get caught. You're on your own."

Soul drops her head onto the table, so her face is hidden. He voice is still loud and clear, despite it.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't Gifted," my twin sister complains. "Then I would be able to do anything I want, without the stupid Dictator breathing down my neck."

"Soul!" I gasp. "Be careful! You can't go around saying things like that. You know how many spies the Dictator has. You'll be killed! But...then again...you'll be killed anyway if you and Silver are caught."

Soul groans. "Stupid, stupid. Stupid fate. Stupid luck. Stupid world. Stupid…"

"Pancakes are ready!" I sing, hoping to drown out Soul's pessimistic words. Her tone worries me. Soul is the most optimistic person I know. If even she is becoming like this, what will the world turn into? Though, with the Dictator as our, well, dictator, the world pretty much sucks already. Especially since he placed those restrictions on the Gifted, the rare people with abnormal powers, like Soul, Silver, and me. Oh. And Gold.

I place a plate of a stack of raisin pancakes in front of her. The sight of her comfort food instantly brings her out of her melancholy as she cheerily digs into her breakfast.

I glance at my watch and panic as I see the time: 7:25 AM.

"I'm gonna be late!" I exclaim. "He told me to meet him at 7:30!"

I race through the house, throwing my clothes on, dabbing on a small coat of makeup, and yanking the knots out of my hair. Soul glances up from her pancakes to watch me.

"Who a oo meeig?" she asks, her mouth stuffed with pancake. However, I clearly understand her question.

"I'm going on a business trip! See you in a month or so, Soul!" I yell as I hop out the door and slam it behind me, avoiding her question.

I can faintly hear Soul scream, "You tell me this _now_?" but I ignore it and make my way to our meeting point. Once I am there, I see him. He is wearing a cloak, hiding his face and body, but his impatience is visible.

"You're a minute late, Professor Crystal," he says. His voice is deep and gruff.

"I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please?" I bow in apology.

He scoffs. "Very well. We shall leave," he nods, signalling me. I can read his thoughts through his green eyes: "Prove that you're worth the trouble."

I close my eyes and clear my mind. When I open them again, there is a purple screen in front of me. I whisper my destination, and the purple ripples, showing a castle.

"You first, Professor," he says. I gulp and step through the portal, slightly aware of the man following behind me.

 **Gold's POV:**

I stand in front of the door to Crystal's house. It used to be Soul's, too, but she moved in with Silver a month ago. I was slightly glad when it happened. It meant I could now spend more time with Crystal without Soul interfering.

Not that I don't like Soul; she's awesome. She just has a habit of teasing me because she knows I like Crystal, and her twin sister doesn't. Maybe today I could tell Crystal how I feel about her, something I have been putting off for five years. Five years. To think it has been five years since Crystal and I first met. We were eleven then. We had only been acquaintances at first, but when we both realized we were both Gifted, we had a slight bond. A bond that only grew stronger, till we were best friends.

I gather my courage, put on my best flirtatious smile, and ring the doorbell. I quickly realize the doorbell does not work. Deciding to take things into my own hands, almost quite literally, I touch the bell with my finger. I concentrate, gathering energy, then release it as a spark.

The electricity I produced works. The doorbell sounds out loudly. I wince at the sound. Maybe I have overdone it.

The door slams open.

"Gold! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Soul yells. "I felt as if someone put two tuba next to my ears and blew into them! My ears are ringing!"

I wince again at Soul's anger, but smile innocently.

"Who? Me? I didn't do a thing!" I lie.

Soul rolled her eyes. "So your eyes are normally electric blue, huh? Or can I assume there were storm clouds before I opened the door and they coincidentally decided to leave just as I opened the door?" she says sarcastically, glancing up at the clear, blue sky.

"Come on, Soul! Not even a thank-you? I fixed your doorbell. Be grateful," I say in a haughty tone. I playfully poke her nose and squeeze my way around her and into the house. I look around for Crystal.

"Where's Miss Workaholic?" I ask Soul, turning to her as she kicks the door closed.

"She left on a business trip just an hour ago," Soul replies and crashes onto the sofa. "I'm supposed to take care of the house for her."

I feel my spirits deflate.

"When will she be back?" I ask, hoping this is one of her one-day trips.

"Not until next month, or so," Soul replies, giving me a sympathetic glance.

"Ugh!" I groan with frustration and crash onto the sofa next to Soul. "Just when I had worked up the courage tell her how I felt about her!"

Soul chuckles. "Were you really going to?"

"Yes!" I exclaim and close my eyes, placing my hands behind my head.

Soul sighs. "It's probably a good thing she left before you came."

"What do you mean?" I ask, opening an eye to look at her.

"We kinda just had an argument about falling in love. You know, the usual. Me and Silver."

"Oh. And it's 'Silver and I', by the way," I tell Soul, putting a smug smile on my face.

Soul rolls her eyes and gets up, but I grab her arm and pull her back down. She looks at me, confused.

"How's Silver?" I ask. It has been months since I last spoke to my childhood friend.

When Soul's face darkens, I realize it was the wrong question. I am about to let it go, but Soul speaks anyway, looking into my now-normal golden eyes.

"He's just...not himself. I think he started having the nightmares again," she looks at me with worry. I feel my heart strain. This is exactly why I allowed Silver to hang out with Soul. I had hoped her cheeriness and brightness would relieve him of the memories of his horrible past. It had worked for the first year. However, apparently, it was a temporary cure.

"I was thinking we should get Blue," Soul says quietly. "She has always been able to cheer him up. And it worked the last time he had those nightmares."

I think about it. Soul had a point. Blue was the only one who could get Silver out the dark abyss he grew up in when Soul wasn't enough. But I know Blue would never come on her free will. Not that she didn't love Silver; she loves her little brother to death. The reason Blue would not come is because she would not be able to. Blue is the stepdaughter of the Dictator, making her the Princess and heir to the Six Regions. She has much too many things to do and take care of, with her stepfather. The only reason Silver does not live with her in the palace is that he wanted to escape from his morbid childhood. And his cruel stepfather.

"I'll see what I can do, Soul. But Blue is probably way too busy," I give her an apologetic look. "But don't worry about it. This is probably just a temporary relapse. He'll get better. But only if you cheer up and be yourself."

I pat her cheek and get up to leave.

"Call me when Crys gets back," I call out as I exit. "And I'll call you if Blue can show up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Green's POV:**

"You're stronger than I was led to believe," I compliment the younger, blue-haired professor next to me. "I was doubtful of your ability to create portals."

She answers dryly, "Coming from you, the most well-known professor of Kanto, I'm flattered, Senior Green."

"I may be the most well-known professor of Kanto ," I reply. "But _you_ are the most well-known professor of Johto, Crystal. And please don't call me 'Senior'. I feel old."

"Very well, _Mister_ Green," she smirks, and I groan. Crystal is normally a calm, collected, dead-serious professor, but when she is tired, she can be quite playful. I listen to her take big breaths and rub her temples. The creating of the portal must have been quite an ordeal. The only way she could do something requiring such power is if she practiced.

"You're very quiet," Crystal observes. "Something the matter? Or am I so beautiful that you can't take your eyes off me?"

I groan again. "Crystal, I swear you're rubbing off of Gold!"

Crystal quickly turns her head to look at the garden around us, but I know she only did so to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Am I really? That's an all-time low," she says.

I want to facepalm.

 _Idiot_ , I chide myself. _Of course you had to go and mention the one boy she likes but cannot be with._

"Halt! State your business!" a guard cries out. His sudden order makes both me and Crystal jump. I remove my cloak and hood.

"I am Professor Green of Kanto and this is Professor Crystal of Johto," I tell him. I see his eyes widen in realization, horror, and awe.

"Forgive me, Sir Green and Lady Crystal," he stammers. "The Duke and Lady Yellow are waiting for your arrival."

I nod and walk past him into the castle, Crystal beside me. I take the various turns required to reach Red's room. Once I do, I throw the door open, not bothering to knock. I see Red and Yellow on the balcony, their backs turned to the door and their faces turned to the sunset. Red's arm is wrapped protectively around Yellow's waist, who is leaning into Red's chest. Their hands are intertwined.

Crystal clears her throat, and Red and Yellow whirl around. At first, they look alarmed, but when they see their guests, they relax and smile.

"Green! I see you've gotten Crystal, as I asked," Red nods at Crystal, acknowledging her presence.

"Enchanted to finally see you in person, Duke Red of Pallet," Crystal addresses Red and bows to him, too. She then turns to Yellow and grins. "Same for you, Yellow, or might I say, _Lady_ Yellow of Viridian."

Yellow rushes toward Crystal, arms outstretched, her yellow eyes gleaming with joy.

"Crystal! I've missed you so much!" she squeezes her as if her life depended on it.

Crystal eagerly squeezes her back. "I've missed you, too!"

While the girls have a joyful reunion, Red turns to me with glistening red eyes and we shake hands.

"Good to see you again, Green. Things are so boring here without you, sometimes."

I roll my eyes. "It's only been two weeks, Red."

Red grins cheekily, then turns to his younger sister and Yellow with a solemn face.

"Guys, time to get serious," Red says. "There's a reason I called you here, Crys, and you know it very well."

Crystal becomes solemn, as well as Yellow.

"Indeed," she replies. "Where do we start?"

I lead the three people to a table and we all take a chair. Red looks across the table at everyone.

"We all know why we are here, right?" he asks. We all nod. He continues. "The Dictator has been treating the Gifted cruelly for a very long time. But we put up with it, reasoning that if we didn't attract any attention, it would be fine.

"That was until last week, when the Dictator made an announcement. An announcement proclaiming the required death of all the Gifted. I have called you all here, because you are the closest to me, some of the only people I can trust. I propose creating a secret organization of all the Gifted. And together, we will overthrow the Dictator and rid ourselves of this injustice."

Immediately, Crystal, Yellow, and I clapped in approval of his plan.

"It's a good idea," Yellow compliments him. Then Crystal asks Red a question.

"Red? How exactly are we going to find all the Gifted in the Six Regions?"

Red sweatdrops. "Umm...well…"

Crystal rubs her right temple, something I've noticed she does when she gets frustrated.

"Are you telling me, older brother, that you came up with this huge plan without any way to actually execute it?!" she yells at Red.

I decide to stop the sibling argument coming ahead by speaking up. "It's rather easy, actually. Psychics can track them down, can't they?"

Crystal suddenly stops just before she punches Red's face and looks at me, then shakes her head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Green, but I can't. I know someone who can, though," she muses. Red takes advantage of Crystal's deep thought to get as far away from her as she can.

"Great!" he exclaims. "We can invite him or her into the group! Who is it?"

"Professor Platina of Sinnoh," Crystal replies.

I am shocked, as is Yellow.

"What luck!" Yellow says gleefully. "Now we actually have a source of money to carry out all our plans!"

I shake my head. "It's not that easy. This is the richest girl in the Six Regions we are talking about. How are we even going to get close to her?"

Everyone is quiet for a second, thinking. Then, Red grins confidently, telling us he has an idea. Not that they are always the best.

"What about your sister, Green?" Red asks. I immediately refuse, shaking my head rapidly. But Red goes on. "Sapphire's best friends with Ruby, isn't she? And Ruby has known Platina since childhood, right?"

Crystal and Yellow both brighten immediately.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said, Red!" Crystal ruffles his hair.

"It's brilliant!" Yellow agrees.

Then the three of them all turn to me, looking for permission. I shake my head.

"No," I say flatly.

"Why not?" Crystal asks.

"Sapphire is...well...she's not exactly reliable. And if she is going to help us, that means we have to include her and Ruby in the group. I still don't trust Ruby. You know how close his father, Lord Norman, always was with the Dictator. What if he betrays us?" I argue.

"Ruby wouldn't dare betray Sapphire!" Yellow proclaims. "Whether you like it or not, Professor Green, Ruby and Sapphire are a couple. A couple that wouldn't be torn apart for the world, in fact."

The three of them look toward me again. I finally sigh.

"Fine," I relent reluctantly. Crystal, Red, and Yellow start cheering. "But don't blame me if something goes wrong."

"Well, then," Red rubs his hands together mischievously. "Let's go get more Gifted!"

 **Ruby's POV:**

"Thanks, Mr. Miller!" I yell to the mailman, who just deposited some mail. I rush into the house and quickly file through the mail, till I find the one from my beloved.

"To Drama Queen," it's addressed. I sigh with happiness at the sight of my sweetheart's handwriting. Wasting no more time, I rip out the letter from the envelope.

This is how the letter goes:

 _My One and Only Sissy Boy,_

 _Things are awesome here at the palace! I can't believe Red is actually a duke! Oh, and before I get to the reason I wrote this letter, I will answer your question. Red and Yellow are finally a couple! Aren't you so excited?! I sure was! We tease them constantly._

I grin at this statement. Red and Yellow becoming a couple is like a fan's dream come true! I have been shipping them for so long, nothing else is more important! I continue reading the not-particularly-well-kept letter:

 _Who else is there, you're probably wondering? The answer is Crystal and my favorite brother, Green! I was so surprised to see Crystal, my best friend! And Green! Ha! Ruby, you should've seen his face! I started annoying him as soon as I came (after all, what else are little sisters for?). He kept grumbling in the cute way he always does about how it was a mistake for him to allow me to come to the palace._

 _But now, for the real reason I wrote this letter. (No, I didn't write just because I love you so much I couldn't stand not talkin' you for a day. Stop pouting already!)_

I chuckle to myself, removing the pout from my face. She knew me so well.

 _Red has invited me to his palace for an extremely important reason. It's a secret, so I can't explain too much on writing. You've been invited to the palace, too. Green will come and pick you up some time or later. So pack your bags! (And please pack only three at max this time, Ruby. Poor Green is going to have to carry all your bags by himself.)_

 _What are you still reading this letter for? Hurry up and pack quickly! Green will show up any time soon! See ya at the palace, pretty-boy!_

 _Your one and only,_

 _Wild Girl_

 _(Professor Sapphire)_

I cannot believe my eyes. I am actually invited to live in the biggest palace in Kanto! Sure, I have been in much bigger houses before, but never with a bunch of my best friends! This is going to be such an amazing trip!

I rush to my room and start packing. I am so excited, I actually only pack four suitcases. As soon as I am done, I hear the door ring, and rush toward the door to open it, after straightening my hat.

 **Emerald's POV:**

I glance around, seeing if anyone is around. When I conclude that there is no one in sight, I take a deep breath and concentrate, closing my eyes. I think about clouds and planes and the sky. Soon enough, I stop feeling the ground beneath my feet. I open my eyes and see that I am hovering a few inches off the ground. I will myself to go higher, so I do, now three feet off the ground.

I rapidly scan my surroundings once more, looking for onlookers. If I am caught doing this, Ruby will kill me (without getting his clothes dirty, of course). Once again seeing no one, I grin and outstretch my arms. The next thing I know, I am flying. I glide above the park I am in, occasionally snatching berries off the top of the trees, and pretending I am a plane.

"Excuse me?" I hear a man call from below me. I instantly stop flying and look down in alarm. There is a guy about eighteen looking up at me sternly. I gulp, then reply.

"Yes, sir?" I ask.

"I need the directions to the house of someone called Ruby. Could you help me?" he asks. I am stunned. I expected him to arrest me or something, but he does not seem angry or shocked at the fact I am at least twenty feet off the ground.

"I can, indeed, sir. In fact, I live with him. I can show you the way," I answer.

"Well, please come down. It is rather unsettling to have to look up so high," he says and grins. Wait...he grinned? Why is he grinning? Is this a trap? Whatever it is, I am determined to help the man as much as possible. I lower myself down until my feet are on the ground again. I try to hide my eyes with my long hair, but the stranger has already seen them.

"Interesting. Your eyes are royal purple. I am assuming that is not what they normally are?" he asks, curiously. I look at him suspiciously and decide to ignore the question and hold out my hand.

"I'm Emerald of Littleroot," I introduce myself. The man takes my hand and shakes it firmly.

"I'm Professor Green of Kanto," he says. I gasp in shock. "Nice to meet you, Emerald."

At first, as we continue down the road to my house, I am too stunned about meeting one of the Six Professors to talk. However, once I realize how friendly he is, even though he is mostly sarcastic and quiet, I quickly begin to chat and get to know him better. Soon enough, we feel like old friends.

When I reach the door to our house, I ring the doorbell, hoping that Ruby is actually at home and not at one of his sewing clubs. I hear footsteps, thankfully, and nervously wait for the door to open with Professor Green.


	3. Chapter 3

**Red's POV:**

I am standing on the balcony of my room, feeling the night air chill me and watching the moon illuminate the stars. I sigh.

"Hey, Red," I hear a voice. I turn around to see Crystal.

"Hey, Crys," I reply.

"I just thought we didn't have the opportunity to properly greet each other," she said. I walked over to her, pulled her into a big hug, and planted a quick peck on her forehead. The familiar feeling reminded me of when Crystal, Soul, and I were young. She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"How are you and Soul, sis?" I ask.

"Fine," she replies. It is then that I realize how much she's grown. Crystal is now almost as tall as me.

We finally pull back and she ruffles my hair.

"Look at you, all muscular and tall. You used to be shorter and weaker than me!" she laughed.

"Do you have to rub that in my face?" I answer, pouting dramatically, then grinning.

Crystal becomes serious and looks into my eyes. "Have you figured out your...you know...thing yet?"

I sigh again and regain my composure before I shake my head. "I've been trying so hard. Both Green and Yellow are doing their best, but…" I trail off.

She nods understandingly, then grins mischievously, the moment of seriousness gone.

"Speaking of, what's going on between you and Yellow? I hear she even moved in," Crystal sings suggestively.

I blush, but try to hide it. "W-What are you talking about? There's nothing b-between me and Yellow!"

Crystal pokes my chest and smirks. "Yeah right. As if I wouldn't know about love. Heck, I've got Silver and Soul, haven't I? And now my older brother is falling for the same trap!"

I bow my head in resignation, and shame. "Okay, fine. I like Yellow. So what?"

Crystal gives me a worried look. "She'll be alright, won't she? She _is_ Gifted, remember?"

I nod. "I won't let anything happen to her."

Crystal sighs, mostly out of relief. "Well, of course you won't. You are the duke, now, huh? Speaking of which," she looks at me curiously. "How did that happen?"

I groan. "It's a long story, but you _are_ my sister. I'm obliged to tell you. So listen."

\- Start Flashback -

I walk shakily to the palace doors. I wonder why the Dictator has sent for me. I have paid my taxes, I have paid my mortgage, I have paid for everything required. I am on the brink of panicking.

The doors swing open, and I am led through the palace of the Dictator until I am at the throne room. Sitting on the throne is the Dictator himself. I hastily bow.

Before I know what is happening, I am sitting on a very expensive couch and sipping tea with the most feared man in the Six Regions.

"Red, one of the strongest and most handsome men in the Six Regions," the Dictator addresses me. "You must be wondering why I have invited you to my palace. I will answer.

My daughter, Blue, is in the age of marriage. I would like her husband to be a capable young man, who will put aside everything for her. I only want the best for her, and you, Red, are, in my opinion, the best-suited husband for Blue."

I gasp. "Your Highness, you want an ordinary man like me to marry the Princess?"

The Dictator smiles, but it is mechanical, with no warmth, only cold. "You are no ordinary man, Red. You are the strongest and wisest, having won every single type of contest. And don't forget your good looks. There is not a single woman in the Six Regions that would not want you as her husband," he replies.

I take a deep breath, trying not to let my emotions flow. The Dictator wants me to marry his only daughter, the Princess and heir to the kingdom. I realize that no other man would refuse. But I already have a girlfriend. I cannot marry someone other than her. But if I told the Dictator this and he found out that she is Gifted, he will kill her. I have no choice but to accept.

As I open my mouth to make my decision, a woman my age skips into the room. She has beautiful, long, coffee-brown hair and eyes blue as the sparkling ocean. In one word, she is breathtakingly hot.

"Father!" she beams excitedly. "I would like to walk in the garden for some time. May I?"

The Dictator smiles at her, but once again, it is not a smile of warmth. It looks like someone had taken a dagger and carved the line into his face.

"Of course you may, darling. In fact, why don't you take Lord Red along and show him around," the Dictator asks. I gape at my new title, but quickly close my mouth, hoping the Dictator would not take the action as a sign of disrespect. I then sense Blue's excitement die down a little, but her dreamy smile covers it up.

"Of course, Father!" she replies. She takes my hand and drags me along the hallways of the palace. Her grasp is too tight, and I realize something is wrong. When we reach the garden, she shooes away the guards, and releases my hand.

"So you are my to-be, huh?" she asks, her smile long gone. It is replaced by an expression of anger, almost hatred. "Just because you are going to become my husband, doesn't mean I don't have more power than you, got it?"

She pokes my chest with her index finger and glares at me. For some reason, her finger is unnaturally cold, but i ignore it and sigh, looking into her eyes.

"Is it safe to assume you don't want this marriage to happen, either?" I ask, dryly. She looks surprised.

"You, too?" she sighs with relief. "Thank goodness. Other men would have taken advantage of me and my money, but Stepfather thankfully used some common sense for once in his life. I've always assumed he didn't have any."

She removes her finger from my chest and turns around, stretching. The removal of the cold helps me breathe easier. We are quiet for a while, then I realize she is waiting for me to say something. After all, she has just insulted her father, the Dictator. I should be surprised. However, I find I am not.

I take a deep breath. "Want to go out for some coffee?" I ask.

Blue turns around, shocked at my question. "Are you not surprised?" she asks, curiously, referring to how she just insulted the most powerful man in the Six Regions.

I shrug. "It only makes sense that having the Dictator as a stepfather must stink."

She is silent for a minute, thinking. Then, she sighs.

"Sure. Why not? I haven't had mine anyway this morning," she says. We walk out of the garden and into the palace coffee shop. Blue must have realized I wanted to tell her something, because she dragged me to the privacy of her room after getting our drinks.

I nearly faint at the sight of her room. It is twice as large as my entire house, put together. It is neat and decorated all over with pale pink and pale blue. It is absolutely breathtaking.

Blue locks the door and sits on her couch, motioning for me to follow. I sit next to her, hoping she doesn't mind. She doesn't.

"What secrets do you want to tell me, _Lord_ Red?" she asks, stretching out the word "Lord," teasingly. But I ignore it.

"I have a girlfriend," I reply, somewhat uncomfortable.

Blue grins. "That's hardly a secret, Red. But, how wonderful! It must be amazing to have a girlfriend! Describe her."

Even though she does her best to cover it up, I can sense the tone of longing in her voice. I realize she must be forbidden to have a boyfriend, as the Princess. So I decide to describe Yellow as best as I can.

"Her name is Yellow," I begin. "She has the most gorgeous blonde hair, almost gold. It is so long, it reaches her ankles when let down, although she prefers to have it in a high ponytail. Her yellow eyes are as mesmerizing and warm as my nickname for her, Sunbeam. She is the sweetest girl I know, innocent to a fault, almost. She sees the good in everyone, no matter who, and does her best to help everyone she can. I suppose that is why she is a doctor. She has the ability to turn even murderers into kind, loving people. But she is not weak, as most people think. She is incredibly strong, in her own special way. Not only does she know just about every form of martial arts, she has the most powerful voice in the Six Regions. That is her strongest feature. She can use her voice to do anything and convince anyone to do what she asks. But she never uses that to her own advantage. She is too caring for selfishness. And…"

I falter when I realize the tears rolling down Blue's cheeks. Have I gone too far?

"What's the matter, Blue?" I ask, placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. She rapidly puts her arms around me and buries her face into my chest, sobbing with desperation. I wrap my arms around her in return. For some strange reason, I feel a connection, one of love. Not that sort of love, but rather, one of a brother. All of a sudden, I feel like I am her older brother, and she is my little sister. I let her cry, and pat her back, soothing her.

It takes a few minutes for her to finally calm down. When she does, she begins to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I'm crying. It's just that...in that moment, I felt a strange connection, almost. I felt as if we were brother and sister. And I've never had that feeling. Sure, Silver is my little stepbrother, and I love him to death, but it's nothing like what I felt at the time. And I was just overwhelmed, because...because I've wanted to feel as loved as I did just now for my entire life. You've made my wish come true, Red. Thank you."

I chuckle. "I've felt the same way, Blue. Honest. And even though I already have two sisters, I felt like I've just met another after a really long time."

"Also, Red," Blue begins. "At first, I thought you were just lying about having a girlfriend, and you were only saying that to make me feel better. But I realize now that it was wrong to doubt you. Yellow is the luckiest girl in the Six Regions to have such a supportive and loving boyfriend like you."

We spend the rest of the day in Blue's room, chatting, playing games, watching TV. I have an incredible amount of fun with my new sister. Towards the end of the day, I realize I had better go home, or else Yellow would be worried. As I was saying goodbye, Blue pulls me into a hug and gives me a sisterly peck on the cheek, like Crystal and Soul do. Then, she pulls away, slightly blushing, but with a serious look on her face.

"Red," she says. "I am about to tell you something I have not told anyone. Not even the Dictator, not even Silver. You must tell no one."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I reply, gently.

She takes a huge breath. "I am Gifted. My power is Ice."

I ought to be surprised, but, just like before, I am not. I realize that this is why her arms and hands are cold, whenever I touch them.

I just smile and gently caress her cheek, slightly cold, like the rest of her body. "There is something I must tell you as well. Promise not to tell anyone?"

She nods.

"Yellow is Gifted, too. Her power is Grass."

\- End Flashback -

"Wow," Crystal says. "That's...wow."

"I know," I say. "So that is why the Dictator made me a duke. He would hate for someone without a title to be engaged to his heir."

"Well, what are you going to do? How are you and Princess Blue going to get out of this?" she asks.

I shake my head. "The engagement isn't supposed to happen until a year later. We have plenty of time to overthrow the Dictator meanwhile and break the marriage proposal. Assuming everything goes well, of course."

"Of course," Crystal yawns. "You should go to sleep. It's getting late."

I nod, and lead my little sister to the door. "Yeah. Good night, Crys."

"Good night, Red," she says and heads to her room.

I go back to the balcony and stare at the moon. I spot a shooting star. I close my eyes and wish on it, before turning the lights off and climbing into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the manga or the characters. Honestly, though, one would be dumb to write fanfiction about them if they did.**

 **Now, onto my reviews: (sorry if I haven't replied be4)**

 **Ultimateheatblast4 -** **Thank you sooooo much for taking the time to review! I feel really encouraged by ur optimistic remarks! You've got Crystal's, Gold's, Emerald's, Yellow's, and Blue's right! Only Platina is incorrect. I cant tell u the answer now tho cuz that would ruin the story! In fact, this chapter sorta reveals more about Platina. I promise I will eventually reveal everyone's powers to clarify!**

 **Glaceon Mage -** **Thank you soooooo much for the review and suggestions! I'll do my best to keep it in mind while writing. You have no idea how much this means to me. Once again, thanks!**

 **Now onto chapter 4 of my really bad story!**

 **Please review, it means the world to me! Whether it is a complaint, a compliment, or suggestion, they are all welcome!**

 **Platina's POV:**

"Missy!" Sebastien calls out from behind my bedroom door and knocks. "It is time to get dressed, Missy! A new day is beginning!"

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and squint due to the intense sunlight seeping in through my curtains. Eventually my eyes are adjusted to the light. They glance across the vast room, until they meet the eyes of my mom and dad in the picture of them on top of my . Their forever smiling and warm looks never cease to brighten up my day, although I do feel slightly sad when I realize they are far away from home and will probably never return.

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the "evil" thoughts, and make my way to my enormous, baby-pink themed bathroom and slip my rich silk bathrobe and velvet slippers on.

"You can come in, Sebastien," I say, looking at myself in the mirror. Well, at least I am trying to. I cannot. I cannot see my reflection in the mirror. I try every day, before breakfast, lunch, dinner, and sleep. And never once from that life-changing day have I been able to see my reflection. In fact, I am surprised I still have my ever-faithful servants with me. I have expected them to run away and rat my strange ability to the Dictator. I am even more surprised that two of my childhood friends are still living with me at my house, although Pearl and Diamond refer to it as a palace.

It haunts me. That day. It took away mostly everything. My parents. My closest friends. My identity. My freedom.

"Missy, what would you like for breakfast?" my butler, now inside the room, asks, jarring me from my deep thought.

"Whatever the cook wants to prepare, Sebastien, is fine," I reply, still glaring at the mirror, taunting my reflection to stop hiding in the metal. There is silence, which is not usual from my butler. I turn and see Sebastien's sad look.

"What's the matter?" I ask him, knowing very well what the matter was.

"You're thinking about that day. Again," Sebastien replies. "Don't, Missy."

I scoff quite crossly, "What makes you think that, Sebastien?"

I quickly realize that I have been rude, something that has never happened when talking with my butler. I am about to stammer a reply when Sebastien leans forward and wipes a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Sometimes the heart is a more eloquent speaker than the brain, Missy," he says, a pitiful and sympathetic look on his face. "That day means nothing to me. It means nothing to the people who love you with all their heart. It should mean nothing to you, too."

He then walks away, without allowing me to speak in defense or protest. I sigh, take one last look in the mirror out of desperation, then turn the water on, waiting for it to heat up so I could wash myself clean.

During my bath, my only relaxation time other than sleep, I think about my little brother. He too, has left me all alone, though he has taken another path from that of my parents. He is currently in Unova, doing who-knows-what.

He still sends me letters, though. I read them eagerly, since they are the only thing I have of him left. I receive letters from my parents, too, but only one every four months, if I am lucky. His letters tell me of his journey and new friends.

By the time I have finished my bath and dressing, my extravagant breakfast of french toast, pancakes, Razz Berry juice, my favorite chamomile tea, croissants, a few cinnamon rolls, and fresh Pinap Berries. I normally have a simple bowl of chocolate cereal, but I have given the decision to Sabatha, who absolutely loves cooking. I thought at first I have made a mistake in leaving the choice to her, but when I hear Pearl and Diamond crashing down the stairs very noisily, I am glad of my mistake.

"Stop drooling, Dia! Be respectful! Missy's here!" Pearl slaps Dia's face rather ruthlessly to get him to snap out of his food daydream. I beam at the sight of my two best friends. Sebastien winces at the loud noise that comes whenever Pearl slaps Diamond. I, however, have gotten used to it after having to deal with it for a whole year while making my way along my journey for my family crest. But that was before that day, though. Ever since then, I have been shut up in my house for fear of being caught. I have also invited Pearl and Dia to live with me for the same reason.

By the time Pearl and Diamond have actually made their way down the long, winding staircase, Diamond is so excited, the ground starts shaking a bit. The glass on the table vibrates. Pearl now has to go to his last resort in order to get Diamond to stop before anything is destroyed (it has happened before), Pearl makes a rock and bangs him over the head with it. The ground stops shaking.

Every single one of my servants breathes a sigh of relief, but I only shake my head at the two and take a seat at the table. Pearl and Dia sit down, but their eyes are still different due to the power they had to call forth. Diamond's eyes are now earth-brown, instead of the cobalt blue that they normally are; Pearl's eyes are now a dull sandy brown, instead of the neon orange that they normally are.

"Can we start eating, Missy?" Diamond asks, excitedly, visibly itching to get his hands on the good food. Pearl slaps him. The maids and Sebastien flinch.

"Don't be rude, Dia!" he exclaims.

I laugh at the two. Their conflicting natures always make my day.

"Of course, Dia. And no beating others up at the table, Pearl," I say.

The three of us immediately dig in, Diamond greedily grabbing a cinnamon roll, some pancakes, and a Pinap Berry, Pearl taking some french toast and Razz Berry juice, and me daintily getting my chamomile tea, as well as two croissants. As we eat, we talk and laugh heartily. It is always easy to forget my troubles when I am with my two best, and only, friends.

 **Blue's POV:**

"How do like this dress, milady?" one of my servants asks me, gesturing to an elegant, flowing white bridal dress with cute, little red roses along the hem and a red sash, matching the roses, tied fashionably across the waist. In other words, it was one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen, but for some reason, it didn't seem perfect. You know how a woman feels when she finds the perfect wedding dress? It's kinda like everything snaps into place. I wasn't feeling it. But I nod and plaster a fake smile onto my face.

"It's beautiful. Put it aside and bring in more. I shall have a look at others before I make my final suggestion," I tell the maid. She nods.

"As you wish, milady," she curtseys and leaves the room. As soon as all the other maids in my room do the same, I groan with absolute frustration. I loved shopping for dresses, but the thought of being forced to choose a wedding dress for a wedding I did not approve of was quite sickening. I hated it. Sure Red was handsome, but he already has a girlfriend. I have always wanted a husband who loves me with all his heart. Loves _me_ , not my money, or my power. As I roll off the bed and onto the floor (something I love to do since it reminds me of when i was young) my eyes lock into the sparkling gray eyes of a beautiful, smiling, coffee-brown haired woman, captured in a photograph. Tears spring to my eyes and threaten to spill over. Only one thought races through my head: _Will I ever see Mommy again?_

I was five and Silver was two when Daddy died in a car accident. Out of pure pressure from society and her parents, Mommy was forced to re-marry that same month, to keep her family name and prestige alive. She married Stepfather, a man greatly respected by her parents. Mommy thought Stepfather was the kindest man in the world, next to Daddy of course, and I thought so, too. Stepfather would always buy me and Silver presents. I felt that he was the best replacement for Daddy.

Mommy even got pregnant, and Silvie and I were so excited to have a little brother or sister. Stepfather was beside himself with joy. It must have been the best period of my life.

But then, one day, Mommy disappeared. Stepfather went crazy looking for her, but it was almost as if she was carried away by the wind; no one could find any clue how to find her. Stepfather was in deep agony and pain; he loved her so much. Then, one day, he completely lost it. He overthrew the government in order to have more power to scare the kidnapper into returning Mommy. I personally believed that Mommy ran away, since I once saw her packing a suitcase, but it didn't make sense since she was pregnant, so no one believed me. The fact that I was only five didn't help either.

After nearly two years of searching, Stepfather was literally insane. He proclaimed himself Dictator and started becoming ruthless and harsh. He was still somewhat kind towards me, but I overheard him saying it was only because all of the people loved me. He was abusive towards Silver, though. He would beat him up for no reason.

It got so bad that Silver ran away, with my help. I had attempted to run with him, but Stepfather's guards caught me just before. I was scared because I thought Stepfather would track Silver down, too, and beat him up, but Stepfather told me he didn't care about him. But he was still mad at me. I was put under house arrest, not allowed to leave my room. I was miserable. It must have been the most horrible time of my life. I was trapped in there for three years. I was greatly pampered with toys and TV, but it all felt worthless compared to freedom.

Then, on my tenth birthday, Stepfather started to come out of his insanity. He was still Dictator, though, but he was kinder and gentler with me. I was now allowed to go anywhere within the palace, but I was still not allowed out. I missed Silver and I missed Mommy, but she had been proclaimed dead. They even held a funeral for her, without a body.

I have lived like this up till now. I am going to be married. When I first heard about Stepfather's idea of holding an arranged marriage for me, I was fifteen. I was excited at first, because it meant freedom. But three years later, now, I realize that it meant nothing if my husband didn't care about me. I knew Stepfather would only choose someone for their money, not their character. I was wrong, though. It turns out that he actually did care about me deeply by choosing Red, one of the most honorable men in the Six Regions.

There was a knock on the door. It was that same maid. It brings me out of my deep thought. I glance at the clock and realize it has been fifteen minutes since the maid and her assistants left.

"Miss Princess?" she asked. "May I come in? I have more dresses."

I suppress another groan while bouncing up from the floor and tidying my hair. I sit on the edge of my bed and tell her to come in. She does, with a whole three racks of extravagant wedding dresses, each more beautiful and desirable than the last. The rest of her assistant rush in like a wave, almost suffocating me.

"Shall we start, milady?" the maid asks. Without waiting for an answer, she picks a gown and presents it to me. Before I can say a word, I am swept back up into the exhaustive selection process of my wedding dress.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. More coming up soon! I promise!**

 **Plz dont forget to review! This is one of my first stories and I desperately need advice and help. Compliments would be nice 2, though I doubt I would receive many.**

 **Also, if you have the time, please, please, pleeeeeeease read my other fanfic. It is also Pokemon manga based. It's called** ** _A Walk Down Memory Lane_** **. Please read and review!**

 **Thanks so much guys! You're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

 **Ultimateheatblast4 -** **First and foremost, I am loving your summaries of each chapter. You're certainly better at that than I am (I can't write summaries to save my life.) Secondly, as for the types, you are absolutely correct! I thought I was too vague about Platina's type, but I guess not! I also had originally thought that Blue's and Platina's pasts were too sentimental, please let me know if they r or not. And, of course, thx for the review! Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you times a million. Please keep reviewing and reading!**

 **Glaceon Mage -** **Thanks for the help. I can totally tell that the longer paragraphs helped the story. I'll try to keep a better flow if I can, and I totally understand. I am so sry about Platina's butler. I wasn't sure at first, but now I definitely know I'm wrong. I will fix it in my later chapter without doubt. I really, really, really want to reveal the identity of the Dictator, but that would ruin everything, and that's not much fun. Once again, thx for the suggestions; they're incredibly helpful. And many many many many many more thanks for taking the time to read my really stinky story and making it better. Plz don't forget to continue reading and reviewing!**

 **The Legendary Falcon Fall -** **Thank you, thank you for reviewing! It pleases me a lot to know that people are actually interested in this not-so-good fanfic. Thanks and plz keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Quake Shatterfist - Thank you so much for the review! Glad to hear you actually like the story! Plz keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Ok, so that's it for reviews! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Please keep being the awesome readers you are! I also have a tiny request. If you don't mind, could you all review about the violence scene in the beginning of this chapter, please? I need to know if it's too gory, etc.**

 **Once again, thanks a million! Enjoy this update!**

 **(Warning: There will be quite a bit of violence in this next part. It is a sorta vital piece to the story, but you can skip it if you need to. Skip to the next, bold line-break.)**

 **Anonymous POV:**

I punch the punching bag with all my might, my anger rushing through my veins. The bag falls to the ground with a thud. I stretch my arms for a second, then pick up another punching bag and hook it up. I begin to punch it rapidly, the anger refusing to fade.

 _How dare he? She was promised to me. Me. I made sure of it. And the bastard goes ahead and breaks it. I need her. She is my only escape from this poverty._

The punching bag falls down, quicker than before. I absentmindedly stretch my arms and hook up another bag.

 _I'll kill him if he dares to even touch her. He doesn't deserve her. I do. I spent my entire life trying to win her, and now this bastard ruins it all. She is all mine. All mine. And nothing will ever take her away from me._

I am slightly aware of someone entering the room, but I am so caught up in my lust for revenge, I do not take sufficient notice. Before I know what is happening, I feel something whiz next to my ear. I clutch it instinctively, and my hand comes away, dripping with blood. My attention is now on my attacker.

The dim light makes it hard to see him, and the ringing in my ears does not help either. I suddenly feel a blow on my jaw. The impact sends me hurtling to the ground. My teeth are bleeding, too; there is a steady stream of blood flowing from my mouth. I am in too much pain, to notice that my attacker is now on top of me, efficiently pinning my legs and arms with his own. I squint to make a face out of the figure, but I quickly figure out it is masked. I attempt to pull away from his grip, but to no avail.

I am infuriated. I have spent years training. How come all of a sudden, some random guy is stronger than me and has the strength to push me, the reigning boxing and wrestling champion, to the ground?

Another sudden blow to my ribs causes me to spurt out blood. I have never met anyone with such strength. The pain is like nothing I have ever suffered before. My eyes are shut, holding back the reflexive tears.

"Open those eyes," my attacker says. The voice sounds different. It is high-pitched and melodic, very unlike that of a man's. But I disregard it, because I do not want more pain, and open my eyes. The lights are brighter from what I remember, and now I can see the stormy gray eyes of the person on top of me. However, the rest of his face is hid by a black sash.

Then my attacker takes the sash off. I am absolutely shocked at the sight in front of me.

"Behold your attacker, coward," she says, her voice as beautiful as I remember it, even in this situation. "And your murderer."

I gasp when I feel something cold inside me. I look at my abdomen and find a piece of steel with a grand, golden hilt sticking out of it. I feel myself start to drift away from the world. I know I am going to die. The tears I can hold back no longer. My murderess spots them, and her face, a second ago full of hatred, is now one of false pity. Something that twists my heart even more than the intense pain.

"You're wondering why, aren't you?" she asks, sighing. She runs her blood-covered hands hair through her lustrous, brown hair, leaving streaks of red in it. "You should know. I thought I could trust you. You ruined everything that night. You stole everything."

My semi-functional mind is somehow able to conjure an image of one particular night. The night I tricked a poor, innocent woman into spilling her secrets. It was all just so I could get closer to my must-be wife.

"I can see the realization in your eyes. Yes, I'm that same person. Did you honestly think you could get away with forcing me into pregnancy? You ruined my life. And why? All for your selfish, evil goals," she shakes her head slightly with disapproval. "As if you would ever get me, much less deserve me."

As I feel more and more of my conscience slip away and succumb to the power of death, I laugh. But my love, my everything, the woman I have wanted for the entirety of my life walks away calmly, as if she had simply gotten a cup of coffee at a cafe.

Ironic, isn't it? How the one woman I needed and trained for my entire life for was the one person who had the strength to eventually kill me?

It is the last thought running through my head, before the loss of blood leads me to the peaceful and everlasting slumber of death.

 **(Okay, it ends here. Continue reading.)**

 **White's POV:**

I hum along to my favorite tune as I do the dishes and prepare breakfast. My twin sister, Bianca, is still snoring. It makes sense, since it is four o' clock in the morning. Just as I finish the dishes, the phone rings. I rinse my hands quickly and pick up the phone.

"Hello? White speaking," I say.

"Hey, sis," a voice I know all too well answers sleepily. "Why are you awake? It's four AM there, isn't it?"

"Well, _you're_ awake, too, Pearl," I answer teasingly, pouring milk into a cup and heating it in the microwave.

"That's because over here, it's six in the morning, when _normal_ people get up," my older brother's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Pearl!" I exclaim, stirring sugar into my coffee. "You shouldn't refer to your little sisters as not normal! You know better than anyone that I always wake up at four, and Binky wakes up at eight!"

"Whatever, White," Pearl surrenders. I know he's rolling his eyes, too. "Anyway, I called to check up on you two."

Now, I roll my eyes. Pearl can be quite the overprotective brother, ever since Bianca and Cheren have started dating. He would have stoned poor Cherie to death, if Bianca hadn't come in the way.

"We're fine, Pearl," I groan.

"Well, that much is for sure. Why else would you be making smart remarks?" he retorts.

"Ha, ha. Funny," I say, sipping my coffee. "Anyway, we really are fine. Cherie's being as nice as ever, I promise. He calls Binky every day to wish her good morning. He's also super helpful to me, never refusing to help me out with errands. I swear, everything's fine, Pearl."

"Yes, yes, I know. But I am referring to that Black kid," Pearl insists. I roll my eyes once more at my brother's suspicions of my new boyfriend. "I swear if he does anything to hurt you, I will actually stone him to death this time, you hear?"

"Yes, I do, Pearl," I answer, wearily. "If anything happens, I will tell you without hesitation."

"Good," he answers, satisfied. "I have some work to do now, so bye! Oh, and good luck with the shooting, today! Call you later!"

I bid him good-bye and hang up the phone. I glance at my watch casually. It's half past four, meaning I have plenty of time to get prepared for the advertisement my company, B&W Agency, was asked to do at seven. Still sipping my coffee, I venture into the backyard, looking for inspiration. Other advertisers would come up with a theme much earlier, but I always liked to take my time, in order to come up with a fabulous, worthwhile, and unique theme. It usually helps if I have some coffee and peace. The peace of the morning is one of the reasons I wake up so early.

Suddenly, I spot a few, different-aged people hanging out around the area. There are seven people, four men, one little boy, and three women. I frown with confusion, then gasp when I realize who they are. I rush into the house and lock all the doors and windows, leaving my coffee sitting outside on a tree stump. Then I sprint into Bianca's room and shake her awake.

"Bianca! Bianca!" I yell as loud as I can without being heard beyond the room. "You have to get up!"

At first, my twin sister is too groggy to understand, but once she clearly hears the urgency in my voice, she is wide awake.

"What's the matter, White?" she asks, alarmed.

"They're here!" I just about scream into poor Bianca's ears. "We forgot!"

Without waiting for her to reply, I bound to the window and pull the curtains open the tiniest bit. Sure enough, they are still there, looking around, pretending to do something. Bianca obviously has no idea what I am talking about, until she peeks through the window as well.

"They're here!" she exclaims in disbelief. I nod.

"We have to get ready! We have about fifteen minutes before they realize we live in this house! Go, go, go!" I screech, zooming into my room and quickly changing, after washing my face. I can hear Bianca do the same. We both emerge from our rooms at the same time. My high ponytail is pretty messy, Bianca has a few locks of hair sticking out randomly, my clothes are wrinkled, and Bianca's barrette is crooked on top of her golden hair, but we otherwise look fine.

It's a good thing I saw them when I did, because the doorbell rings only seconds after we had gotten ready. Bianca jams her glasses onto her face, takes a few deep breaths, and opens the door calmly.

Standing on the other side are Professor Green of Kanto, Professor Crystal of Johto, Professor Sapphire of Hoenn, Lord Red of Pallet, Duke of Kanto, Lady Yellow of Viridian, Lord Ruby of Littleroot, and Emerald of Littleroot. Lord Red of Pallet, Duke of Kanto, steps forward and shakes Bianca's and my hands.

"You must be Professor Bianca of Unova," he says, nodding to her in greeting, before turning to me and doing the same. "And you must be White of Nuvema. It is a real pleasure to meet you two."

My twin sister and I hastily bow, realizing this is the Duke of Kanto speaking to us.

"We were expecting you, my lord," Bianca replies. "Do come in."

We lead the seven in. Immediately Emerald is distracted by the photographs we framed on the walls of our house. Suddenly, he points to one.

"Is that really Professor Platina of Sinnoh next to Ruby?" the eight-year-old asks. I nod, glancing at the picture he was referring to. In it, was a picture of Ruby, Platina, Cheren, and Bianca. The only reason it was up is because my twin sister was the best of friends with the three. Bianca would not have dreamed of losing such an important picture.

Sure enough, I turn and see Bianca and Ruby hugging each other fiercely. They have had a really close brother-sister relationship, so this was not surprising. I smiled to myself, thinking about how jealous Cheren would be if he were here, despite the fact he knows that they are simply extremely close friends.

The others, however, are shocked. I can see Sapphire, about fourteen years old, twitch with jealousy. I quickly reasoned that she must be Ruby's girlfriend. Trying to prevent a feud, I gently pry Bianca and Ruby apart and usher them to the couches. The others follow. I realize that Red and Yellow are holding hands. I know it is not right for me to pry into other people's relationships, but I just can't help it. I seem to be naturally attracted to true love between others.

When everyone is comfortably seated, Red explains his new organization's secret goal: murdering the Dictator. I, obviously, am in favor of this. There is no one in the Six Regions that actually likes the Dictator. Even his closest friends have either abandoned him or died. Red then offered the two of us an invitation into the organization: The Black Blessing.

Bianca was startled. I didn't blame her. She is known around the Six Regions as a sweet, though incredibly energetic, optimistic woman. I knew that the whole concept of murdering someone was scary for her, especially considering what happened to our parents the one haunting day two years ago the two of us became Gifted. However, she accepted, as did I. Red and the others were not only pleased, but overjoyed.

"We need all the help we can get," he has to yell to make himself heard over Sapphire, scolding Ruby for the previous incident. Finally, Green goes over to the two and glares them into submission and quiet. I find it hilarious how the two lovebirds quarreled. Then, Crystal tells us about the other reason they have come.

"We are trying to get Platina to join us, as well," she says. "She is vital, since she can track down other Gifted."

I look at Bianca, as does everyone else. She sighs.

"I am sorry, Miss Crystal, but no one has seen Platina for a full two years," Bianca replies. "I have tried to get in touch with her multiple times, but to no avail."

"What about her brother, Professor Cheren of Unova?" Yellow asks. Bianca blinks, utterly confused, as am I.

"You must be mistaken," she counters. "Cheren is not Platina's brother."

Instantly, the six guests trade looks (Emerald is too busy making a face at a picture of Bianca and Cheren having their first kiss). Then, Ruby takes Bianca's hand.

"Binky, Cheren is Platina's brother. My friends do not lie," he says. Bianca looks stricken with panic. "I know, I know. I was as surprised as you are when I was told. But it is the truth."

I realize that Bianca is too shocked to say anything, so I answer for her.

"My twin sister does not know whether Cheren has contacted Platina or not," I confess on the behalf of Bianca.

Everyone looks disappointed, at first, but they all brighten up. They reason that Bianca can request Cheren to contact Platina, whenever they're ready. I serve them tea and we chat about various things, but my main focus is on Bianca. I feel incredibly sympathetic for her. I know that Cheren is not one to keep secrets, especially from Bianca. I could say the same for Platina, little that I knew her. Both of them were known for their honesty, if anything. So how could they have kept such a huge secret from their closest friends?

Suddenly, the flower on the table in the middle of our couches bursts into flame. Everyone instantly panics, until I blow on it strongly. The fire is out, but the pretty flower is now black and wilted. I am about to take it and throw it out, but Yellow touches the flower and closes her eyes. I watch in shock as the flower is rejuvenated before my very eyes into an even prettier flower than before.

When Yellow opens her eyes, they are glowing green, the color of tree leaves and foliage. I realize that her power is Grass. Yellow then takes Bianca's hands into her own. Bianca looks up at her with teary eyes. Yellow wipes the tears from her cheeks and takes her hands into her own.

"Bianca. You must learn to harness that ever-burning fire inside you for good. It rages with strength unique to you. If used improperly, it can lead to harm. But use it for good, and," Yellow cuts herself off, focusing her eyes onto Bianca's hands. Slowly, a ball of fire grows in my twin sister's palms. It is warm and cozy. Like a fireplace. The fireball dies out as slowly as it came. "it can lead to benefit."

Not much happens after this, other than the fact that Bianca is no longer thinking about Cheren and Platina. She is instead thinking about her abilities. I can tell that by the determination in her eyes that she wants to learn as much about her curse as she can, to turn it into a blessing. That was what Yellow wanted. She wanted to make Bianca feel proud of her curse.

After a little more idle chat, the seven visitors prepare to leave. Before they do, Yellow positions her lips to my left ear.

"Gather the evil poison within and disguise it as something good," she whispers into my ear. I have only a faint idea of what she means, but I do not think about it, and instead focus on bidding the Black Blessing goodbye. I now understand why the organization is named the Black Blessing. In it are the Gifted, people who have been blessed. However, society makes it seem as a curse; therefore, in their minds, it is evil. Black represents evil.

This leads me to remember Black, my boyfriend. He is most certainly not evil. Black represents many things, I reason. I then start to wonder is Black is Gifted.

But before I can continue my train of thought, I feel a familiar warmth. I turn around, and sure enough, Bianca has a tiny, benign fireball in her hand, just like she did before under Yellow's guidance. When she realizes I am watching her, she looks up at me from the couch with a new type of fire in her now red-orange, glowing eyes. One I have never seen before. The fire of determination.

"The Dictator is going to wish he had died earlier," she says, then quenches the fire before leaving the house, her glasses off.

 **That is the end of this chapter! Did u guys like it? Were there some things I could have fixed? Plz review and tell me everything you thought. Don't forget to keep reading! I'll be updating soon!**

 **Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, everyone! Time for the sixth chapter! Woo-hoo! Now onto the usual proceedings...**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon or the characters that show up in the manga.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Glaceon Mage -** **My goodness! Thank you so much for your nagging! I am so glad that my writing is actually kinda decent now! I will try to keep your advice in mind, though I must admit, I had already written this chapter before checking out the reviews. I will do my best to work on it though! Just a warning, this chapter has some more dialogue than usual. Hope I made it work! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **The Legendary Falcon Fall -** **Thank you for the compliment! I really am trying with the flow, apparently it is a weak point of mine. Thank you so much for the suggestion and reviewing!**

 **Ultimateheatblast4 -** **Thank you for giving your feedback on the violence scene! This is the first time I have ever done anything like this, so your review really helps! Thank you also for your feedback on the flashbacks! I am so sorry, but I am not an experience writer, so I honestly need all the help I can get! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to follow up on this fanfic!**

 **Quake Shatterfist -** **Thank you for checking out the "violence" scene! I feel so relieved because this was my first time writing something like this and I wasn't sure if it was good enough or not. Hmmm… I have actually never thought about making some of the Dictator's supporters Gifted. That would actually be interesting! Thank you for the suggestion, I might actually incorporate it into the storyline! And, of course, thank you for reviewing! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Okay, now that that is over with, please read and review! I don't mind complaints or suggestions, and I certainly don't mind compliments either! Whatever you think of this story, please let me know!**

 **Note: Since I am not entirely familiar with the story arc about X and Y, please let me know more about their character and if I portrayed them incorrectly at all! I honestly don't have much of a clue about them.**

 **Sorry about the long rant. Here is the sixth chapter of** ** _The Revolution of the Gifted_** **:**

 **Y's POV:**

She is still sleeping. I had no idea it was even possible for someone to sleep so long. Then again, I had sent her a pretty huge dream. I had no idea it would take so long for her to wake up, though. Perhaps her famous brainpower does not work as well during her sleep.

I have been sitting in this tree for ages, it seems, though I know it has only been four hours. My legs and arms are starting to get numb, so I climb up and down the tree to get my blood into circulation. I glance once more into Platina's window, hoping to see her awake. But no; she is still sleeping.

I groan and take out my phone, dialing my elder brother's number.

"Y?" Ruby asks from the speaker. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Ruby," I say. "It's just that she did not wake up yet."

I hear Ruby sigh, with frustration. "Y, it is 6 o'clock in the morning there in Sinnoh. It might be early for her. You have to wait."

I fidget on the branch, the thought of having to wait any longer making me uncomfortable.

"Why do I have to this? Why can't anyone else? You that I cannot sit still for so long!" I complain. Ruby sighs once again, then yawns.

"It's getting late here, in Kanto, Y. I'll call you later."

"Wait! Don't han-"

He hung up. I groaned once again. This was practically torture. Suddenly, I hear some ruffling. The blankets on Platina's bed are moving! I nearly squeal with relief, but remember that I must be as quiet as possible. Platina is sitting up in her bed now, and stretching delicately. It is only a few moments later that she looks out her window. And sees me.

She jumped, fear and horror quite visible on her face. But she thankfully did not scream. I waved and gestured for her to open the window. She did without any hesitation, which made me wonder. Her mouth is wide open and her metallic blue eyes are wider than coins. With some degree of difficulty, I climb into her room.

"Hey," I say, holding out my hand. "My name i-"

"I know who you are," Platina says, not bothering to shake my hand. "Are...are you real?"

I laugh heartily. "Well, duh!"

"But you were in my dream. How is that even possible?" the Professor of Sinnoh looks incredulous at my stunt.

"You see, my type is Fairy," I begin. I did not know it was possible for her eyes to grow any wider, but they did. I was somewhat afraid they would pop out of their sockets. "Because of that, I can send, intercept, and receive dreams. I sent that particular dream to you so I wouldn't have had to explain what I was doing at your window."

Platina seems to be understanding, since she nods her head slowly. Suddenly, two boys about Platina's age rush in. One has neon orange eyes, blonde hair, and a green scarf and the other has shining navy blue eyes, black hair, and a red scarf.

Before I can process what is going on, the two boys grab my arms. The green-scarfed one handcuffs me. I am absolutely shocked.

"What is going on?" I ask Platina.

She sighs, then turns to the two boys.

"Pearl! Diamond! Please release her this moment. She is a...friend," Platina orders the two. They look skeptical.

"Are you sure, Missy?" the blonde asks.

"Yes, Pearl, I am," Platina says. Pearl reluctantly removes my handcuffs. I sigh in relief and shake my wrists to get the blood flowing again. "Now listen to me as I explain what happened."

Platina recounts the dream I sent to her and what happened when I entered the window. She told them that my type was Fairy. I panicked when she did that, but then realized that the two boys were her personal bodyguards, the Rock- and Ground-typed ones. When she was done, I immediately came here to do my job and complete the rest of my mission.

"The three of you are in serious danger," I start off. "I would advise that the three of you move right away. Let's pack your bags!"

They are dumbfounded, and with good reason, too. I am essentially telling them to leave their entire life behind because some random kid three years younger than them is telling them to.

"Hold on," Platina says. "We cannot just leave our home in the blink of an eye."

I sigh. I had expected this, but I had hoped that the professor would understand.

"Look, here, Professor," I explain. "You can choose one of two options. You can stay here in your mansion with no real security against the Dictator or you can come with me and live safely until the danger has passed. You are extremely vulnerable here."

Platina and her bodyguards are quiet for a minute. Then, she sighs, and I know that I have won the debate.

"All right," she relents reluctantly. "We shall trust you and leave."

"Great!" I exclaim. "Now, go, go, go!" You have about half an hour to pack your entire life into three suitcases each! Let's go!"

And with that, I sent the three of them rushing through the house, trying to pack as much as they could within the time limit.

 **X's POV:**

"Name, please?" the lady behind the counter asks. I clear my throat.

"Derick of Saffron," I lie. The lady nods and enters the information into her desktop, after asking many more questions. As she waits for my new ID card to arrive, we chat.

"How are you liking Kalos, so far, sir? It must be very different from Kanto," she says, smiling. I only nod, too nervous to say much. A drop of sweat runs down my neck.

"It's very hot here, for one," I reply, trying to quickly hide the real reason for the beads of sweat collecting on my forehead. She believes it and nods, understandably.

"I've heard that Kanto, especially Saffron, is very chilly this time of year," she comments. "It only takes a few days to get used to the heat, though, sir, I'm sure."

I nod again, avoiding as much conversation as possible. I am so close to my goal. Everything is lost if I blow it now. The ID card arrives. After more and more verification, the lady finally hands the ID to me. I restrain myself from cheering, and instead give the lady a gracious smile.

"Once again, thank you," I say, all worry gone. The lady smiles back.

"Hope you'll enjoy it here, Mr. Derick. Don't forget to bring sunscreen with you frequently," she replies in farewell. I rush out of the building, hoping I will never have to set foot there again.

But I am free. I now have a false ID card, allowing me to go anywhere I want, without anyone breathing down my neck. That is, of course, assuming I keep my darkest secret to myself. I breathe in a lungful of the fresh, crisp air, and start to relax. As I make my way home, I spot a girl my age, eleven, with gray eyes and gleaming, bushy, brown hair. She is anxiously walking along the trail that runs by my neighborhood. Her fiddling hands and alert eyes tell me she is waiting for someone.

I ignore her and instead continue walking along the path to my house. However, I only take a few steps, then suddenly stop, whirling around. She is there following me, but pretending not to be. I sigh, then walk up to her. She is suddenly interested in her hat, in her hands, in anything that is not me.

"You don't need to pretend. I know you're following me," I tell her. She looks up, aghast.

"Me? Following you? As if," she replies, haughtily, but her short breaths tell me her heart is racing, which means she was.

"Stop following me. I mean it," I order her, relentless, and turn around to continue my trip home. Then I realize something. Could she be spying on me? Does she work for the Dictator? I turn around, deciding to ask her. But she is long gone. In her place are two envelopes, one black, and the other white. Both are addressed to me. I pick them up and observe them, then decide to take them home and find out more about the unexpected letters.

Once I am safe at home, I prepare dinner, chat with my office friends, and do everything I normally do after work. It is around 10 o'clock when I remember the letters that strange girl left with my name on them. I close the windows and lock the doors before opening the black envelope. In it, is a black paper with white lettering. My cobalt blue eyes quickly scan over the words and widen in shock. The card talked about a resistance group against the Dictator. They called themselves the Black Blessing. I started to wonder if this card was truly meant for me. The Black Blessing is apparently made up of Gifted only. So why was this addressed to me? I am most certainly not Gifted.

I shrug, then open the white envelope, putting aside the black letter. I open it to find a wedding invitation. The bride was Princess Blue and the groom was Lord Red. I was shocked. How could that girl have possibly attained the wedding invitation of the princess? Why would she give such a valuable thing to me? And, more importantly, why was my name on the envelope?

I shake my head clean of all these questions and place the invitation down. What should I do? This has certainly been a strange day for me. I yawn, and my eyes wander to the clock. 12 AM, it reads. Have I really stayed up two whole hours just thinking about this mail?

I am trying to think, but my mind is too sleepy to process much information. So I call it a night and resolve to look further into the matter the next morning. I change out of my signature blue jacket and head to bed.

 **Soul's POV:**

This is incredible. I am going to be staying at a palace for the rest of my life. Or at least until the Dictator is gone. I still miss home, but there are definitely many things that will distract me. For instance, Professor Green of Kanto and Professor Crystal of Johto have decided to train me so I can take better control of my Psychic powers. Green trains me physically, and Crystal trains me mentally.

There are many other people staying here besides my mentors and me: Red, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Platina, Diamond, Pearl, White, Bianca, and Y. I know, I know. It's a lot of people. But we are living in Red's mansion. I only just realized that it contains more than twenty rooms.

I am so caught up in my thoughts, that I crash into someone. The force of the collision leads me to fall to the ground, but a firm hand grips mine before my body can make contact with the floor. I look up and see eyes silver and bright as the stars. He is smirking.

"Daydreaming again, Soul?" he asks, pulling me to my feet. I blush, but lose no time in answering him back.

"Maybe. Maybe not, Silver," I taunt, in a whatchu-you-gonna-do-about-it tone. He sighs and rolls his eyes, before pulling me closer to him. My face is only a few inches away from his. My blush deepens, as much as I try to stop it.

"Soul," he begins to say.

"Yes?" I answer breathlessly. Even though I have been this close to him before, and even closer, I never fail to feel my heart rate increase rapidly, whenever he is around.

"I am sorry about the past few weeks. I haven't been exactly nice to you," he apologizes sincerely. "Can you ever forgive me for my stupid behavior?"

I am shocked. Silver is one of the strongest, and proudest, men I know. It must have taken him a great deal of effort to apologize.

"Of course, cutie," I reply. "I've forgiven you a long time ago."

Before I know what's happening, he pulls me into a kiss, his arms around my waist. I immediately feel like my brain exploded, as it always does when he kisses me. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss back passionately.

"Ewww!" a loud voice echoed loudly. It startled Silver and I enough to pull away. We turned to see Emerald with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"How come everywhere I go, someone or the other is kissing someone else?!" he yells, frustrated, before turning around and walking in the opposite direction he came from. I am blushing furiously, and even Silver is blushing a little. No one has ever seen us kiss before. I turn to look at him, and his silver eyes meet my chocolate brown ones. He grins.

"I guess that's my cue for training," he says. I remember that Silver trains with Red and Emerald. Emerald must have come looking for him to bring him to training.

"Well, you should go, then," I say, sighing. I always hate it when Silver leaves mid-kiss, but I know I have to be reasonable. These are tough times we are going through. I have to make some sacrifices or the other.

"Bye," he pecks me on the cheek, then walks in the direction Emerald left. I glance at my watch and realize it is time. Time for my first mission as a member of the Black Blessing. I hurry toward Ruby's room. I am about to throw it open, but when I remember that I had stumbled into him and Sapphire making out the last time I did that, I knock on the door.

"Ruby, we have to go!" I say. "Otherwise we're gonna be late!"

I hear a few footsteps make their way to the door. Ruby opens it, smiling and dressed as fashionably as ever. Unlike everyone else, Ruby and I have always shared a bond over fashion. It is what helped us become such good training partners.

"Well, then, let's go!" he exclaims. We walk together quickly toward Green's room, eagerly anticipating the mission we have been training over a month for.

 **Well, that is the end of the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Also, if anyone is somewhat still confused about everyone's type, I made a little note below to try to clarify. Hope it helps! Note: Just because there is a question mark next to the person's name doesn't necessarily mean they are Gifted. It just means that either their type is unknown, or it is unknown whether the person is Gifted or not. Another thing, I only made a chart for the main characters of the story. Other characters may be Gifted, but they will not be included in the chart.**

 **Red - ?**

 **Green - ?**

 **Blue - Ice**

 **Yellow - Grass**

 **Gold - Electric**

 **Silver - Dark**

 **Crystal - Psychic**

 **Soul - Psychic**

 **Ruby - ?**

 **Sapphire - ?**

 **Emerald - Flying**

 **Platina - Ghost**

 **Pearl - Rock**

 **Diamond - Ground**

 **Black - ?**

 **White - Poison**

 **Cheren - ?**

 **Bianca - Fire**

 **X - Fairy**

 **Y - ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, guys! It's been a while, but I've been busy with school and stuff. So here it is! The seventh chapter! Please review and don't be afraid to let me know of any mistakes! For the people who have reviewed previously, thank you, thank you, thank you sooooooo much for your feedback! You have no idea how much it helps!**

 **Disclaimer: Me owning these characters? Please!**

 **Silver's POV:**

I unexpectedly lunge toward Emerald, hoping to have gotten him off-guard, but he simply jumps five feet into the air. His feet aim for my head on his way back down, but before he can touch me, I jump back a little, grab one of his feet, and flip him onto the ground. Emerald is too tired from the half an hour of fighting we have been doing before to get back up.

Red claps, a huge grin on his face. "Great job, guys! Silver, you're as quick and intelligent as ever. Emerald, you have improved exponentially since we began training. I am very proud of the two of you."

Red spots Emerald pouting a little, since I have defeated him during our last battle against each other. After this, Red will deem us worthy of graduating from training. It is our last day together.

"Grow up, Emerald. Almost literally. It is only fair that Silver beat you. He is almost twice your age. I wouldn't be too sad. You had excellent form," Red reassures him.

Emerald sighs, then grins, looking at me. I hold out a hand. He doesn't take it. Instead, he jumps forward, and hugs me. I feel kind of awkward, since I have only ever hugged Blue and Soul, and never before little kids, but I put my arms around him. Then, he pulls away.

"Thanks for being an awesome training partner!" Emerald exclaims, his, well, emerald eyes gleam.

"I enjoyed battling with you," I nod at him.

Suddenly, Sapphire bursts into the room.

"Guys!" she yells. "She's here! Mission Platina was a success!"

Before we can react, she is out the door, racing off to spread the news. We look at each other happily. Without Platina, we would have been a useless group. But now, we actually have someone who can contribute greatly.

We make our way to the sitting room of Red's palace, where all the other Gifted are. I recognize a few, like Crystal, Gold, Green, and Yellow (Yellow and I grew up together in the same town). The others are either new to me, or not present. I notice that Soul and Ruby are nowhere to be seen. I frown momentarily, confused, but shake it off, reasoning that they are probably just late.

The doors open, and in walks Serena, chatting animatedly with Platina Berlitz, while two boys (probably her well-known bodyguards) walk behind them, carrying some luggage.

Green and Sapphire, the strongest out of all the members of the Black Blessing, take the luggage from the two boys, whose names are Pearl and Diamond, and place them in a room. Meanwhile, Red leads the other members of the Black Blessing to our meeting room, where we go whenever something important has happened.

In the meeting, Red welcomes Platina, Pearl, and Diamond to the Black Blessing, and makes them official members. Then, Green, who has returned with Sapphire, tells the three why this organization was created. Finally, Yellow informs Platina about her crucial role as a member of the Black Blessing. She asks Platina if she would be willing to do as we needed.

Platina did not hesitate; she agrees immediately. However, as Crystal pointed out, Platina would have to train before she would be strong enough to track down other Gifted. She was appointed to Yellow as a mentor, and she would train with Pearl, Diamond, and White.

After this, we were all dismissed. I walk over to Green, who was in an intense argument with Sapphire, his little sister. When Green notices me, he waves Sapphire away. She leaves, but not before sticking her tongue out at Green's back.

"What's the matter, Silver?" he asks.

"Where's Soul? And Ruby?" I ask. "I didn't see them."

"They are carrying out their first mission as members of the Black Blessing," he replies.

"Oh. Thanks," I mutter, then head to my room. Why didn't Soul tell me she had a mission? I hope she will be back soon, safe and sound. She calls me overprotective, but I can't help being worried about her, even though I know she is incredibly strong now, due to Green's training. I love her too much.

As I make my way towards my room, I spot an unfamiliar woman. She has stormy gray eyes and rich brown hair, with a few strange red streaks running through it. She looks confused, as if she is trying to navigate her way through the palace. She hasn't seen me. I am about to help her, when I realize I have never seen her before. I also remember that this is supposed to be a secret building and trespassers can only mean bad news.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I ask, my voice cold and unwelcoming, trying to scare her away. She gasps at the unexpected noise, and turns, her gray eyes meeting my silver ones. Once she sees who I am, her surprise wears off, and she smirks, obviously unafraid, which surprises me. Instead of answering, she puts a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet, then snaps her fingers. I gape. She is gone. I realize she must have teleported, meaning she is a Psychic. Meaning she is Gifted. My conscience tells me that she is here for no good and that I should Red, Green, or Crystal that there is a stranger in the palace.

But there is a note on the ground. I pick it up. It says:

"Palace garden. Midnight.

R.E.D.

P.S. Don't tell anyone about this. Or else."

"R.E.D."? I immediately realize that she is trying to hide her identity. Since she signed the note in capital letters, it must be her initials, or something. Her postscript tells me that she doesn't want anyone to know that she is here. I put one and one together and realize that she must be trying to get rid of me so that I don't blab about her to others.

I decide to follow her instructions and not tell anyone about her, stuffing the note into my jacket's pocket. I need to be prepared though. Anything could happen.

 **Blue's POV:**

I sigh with relief as I manage to sneak myself into the palace garden and shoo the guards. Ever since the wedding invitations were sent out, my entire life has been become the wedding. This is the first time I have been able to relax in the garden since the preparations have begun. And to think that the wedding is next year! Stepfather's probably just trying to keep me busy.

I stroll down my favorite part of the garden, the "Flowery Retreat." It's essentially a walkway lined on both sides with all sorts of beautiful flowers and trees, filling the air with scents making you feel so relaxed, you forget pretty much everything you need to do. There's more though; at the end of the walkway is my personal pool and jacuzzi. Sometimes, despite the fact you're forever trapped in a palace against your own will with a stepfather that only pretends to love you because the people do, I feel lucky and happy that I am the princess.

As I sniff the dandelions and lavender, I hear some rustling in the bushes. I whip my head towards the noise, slowly gathering energy in my hand. Something rustles again and I aim my hand toward the bush, when I see a boy with a white hat and a red bandana around his nose and mouth and startling red eyes come out. I am too shocked to zap the intruder with ice. Why? I had a dream about him just last night.

He sees me and holds his hands up.

"Don't hurt me, please," he whispers. "Remember me?"

I'm too shocked to answer, still trying to believe the fact that the dream came true. In the dream, he and another girl, with hazelnut brown eyes and two ponytails the same color help me escape from the palace and bring me to another one.

He groans, exasperated, but his hands are still up. He mutters something inaudible under his breath. Then, the girl from my dream pops out of the bush, too, her hands above her head. She also wears a bandana covering her nose and mouth.

"Don't blame her for your failure of sending a dream," she scolds him.

"But you're...you're," I stammer. The two of them share a collective sigh, obviously relieved that I recognize them. "How?"

"My name is Ruby," the red-eyed boy says. "And this is Soul." He gestures to the brown-haired girl next to him. "We're here to get you out of this palace."

I dissipate the energy in my hand and lower it. Ruby and Soul bring their hands down.

"Why?" I ask.

"You know why," Soul answers, picking the twigs from her hair.

I am silent. This could be it. This could be the time I can escape from my captivity. I can go find Silver and live with him. _No, I can't_ , I realize. Stepfather will hunt me down and do whatever it takes to find me. He might become the demon he did when Mommy went missing. I can't let him harm the people. I shake my head.

"I can't leave," I say. "The consequences would be horrible. I can't risk other people's happiness for my own."

The two are silent as they stare at me, their expressions unreadable. I gulp, but keep my expression stern. Are they going to force me to leave? I secretly summon energy into my palms again. Then, out of nowhere, they grin and applaud.

"Spoken like a true princess," Ruby beams.

"I wouldn't mind being under your rule, Your Highness," Soul bows, then gets back up, her smile gone. "Listen here. We aren't asking you to run away from the palace. Just a few months should be fine. We simply need to train you."

"Yes," Ruby continues. "If I'm not wrong, you're Gifted, too."

I take a deep breath. How could they possibly know that? I prepare the energy, getting it ready to be released.

"We can understand if you don't want to come or don't trust us," Soul says. "But we are under orders from Lord Red that we do not return without you. If it comes to it, we will have to take you by force."

I told Red to keep it a secret! Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted him, like I shouldn't trust Ruby and Soul. I have a feeling these two genuinely want to help me, though. What should I do? They are silent, waiting for my answer. I give them one.

I shoot a beam of ice toward the two from the palms of my hands. Ruby quickly dodges it, and Soul puts up a purple screen, deflecting the attack. The beam hits me, and my left wrist and hand are frozen. I try to shoot another beam of ice, but all of a sudden, I am immobilized.

"Please, Princess," Ruby asks, his eyes now a bright pink. Soul's eyes have changed color, too, to a purple hue. My eyes are probably a whiter shade of blue, now. "We don't want to fight you. Think about it. Just ask your father for a vacation or something."

"My _stepfather_ will never agree!" I reply, trying futilely to move.

"We can help with that," Ruby calmly replies, rearranging the hat on top of his head. "I'm a Fairy-type and Soul's a Psychic-type, so together, we can help with that. There's a reason the two of us were chosen to help you."

I stop struggling and think. I have heard that Fairy-types and Psychic-types are two of the most powerful types. I realize that Ruby is the one who immobilized me, since his eyes are still pink, but Soul's have returned to their original brown shade. He is indeed strong. I have never heard of any Gifted who could hold up an attack for more than a minute. I am still musing when Ruby walks over and picks up my frozen hand.

"Can you reverse your power?" Ruby asks. I shake my head. Soul walks over, too, and looks at it.

"Wow, you're pretty powerful," she remarks. "It's going to take more than simple heat to melt this off." She shares a look with Ruby.

"We'll need Bianca," he declares. "Her power is Fire. That might work."

"Actually, I'm not sure it will," I roll my eyes. "When has fire _ever_ melted ice?"

Ruby scoffs. "Arceus, you're almost as bad as Green."

I blink. "Green? You mean...Green of Pallet?"

"He's more commonly known as Professor Green of Kanto, but yes. Him," Soul answers. "He can be quite the sarcastic guy when he's frustrated or annoyed."

"Believe me, I would know," Ruby grumbles, shaking his head. But I'm too busy lost in a memory about a certain event when I turned five...

 **-Flashback-**

I skip happily along the creek, twirling in the black dress Daddy bought me for my birthday. Mommy, Daddy, and I are celebrating my fifth birthday in an hour. I had asked Mommy if I could play with my new doll next to the creek running behind our neighborhood. Mommy agreed, but she said I could only be here for a few minutes.

When I find the perfect place for my doll and me, I sit down in the grass and start playing with her. Then, all of a sudden, I hear snickers behind me. I turn around and see some older boys standing right behind me, smirking.

"Is the baby girl playing with her dolly?" the oldest boy laughs. I am confused. Why are they laughing at me? Then, he plucks the doll from out of my hand. I reach for it, but he holds it above his head. He and the other boys laugh again.

"Awww," he mocks. "Does the baby girl want her dolly?"

Then, he throws it into the creek behind me. I gasp as I watch it being carried downstream with the current. Then I start to cry, trying to reach it from the edge of the creek.

"Hey, I have an idea!" one of them says. "Why don't you go join your precious dolly?"

He picks me up and throws me into the river. I flail violently and feel myself being carried by the river. I shut my eyes and begin to cry loudly, trying to call for help. I start to feel the water dragging me under the surface. I resist, but am too weak to. I am about to go under, when someone grabs my hand and pulls me out. All I can see are beautiful green eyes, before I pass out.

When I wake up, I cough out the water that got into my lungs and gasp for air. Now that I can finally breathe normally, I look around and see a boy my age with spiky brown hair and jade green eyes. The same eyes I saw before.

He is looking at me strangely. I get up and walk over to him, completely drenched.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Green," he replies.

I smile. "Oh," I say, then involuntarily shiver. The water had been cold.

Green notices, and removes his sweater. He gives it to me. I look at him curiously.

"Take it," he says. I do so and put it on. The sweater is surprisingly warm, and I can no longer notice the cold.

"Thanks," I say. He simply nods, still looking at me with that strange expression. Then, he looks in another direction. I look the same way and see my doll. I beam and rush toward it, hugging it with all my might.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I say to it, trying to dry it off. Then I turn to Green, who has an amused smile.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head, still smiling, turns around, and walks away.

Later, I find my way back home. After fussing over me and drying me off, Mommy and Daddy ask me what happened. I don't reply, though, too busy thinking about the green-eyed boy who saved me.

 **-End Flashback-**

"Blue?" Ruby waves a hand in front of my face. "You there?"

I am jolted from my flashback. Could it be the same Green? I realize I had never had a chance to thank him for saving me. I also realize I still have his sweater.

"You know Green?" I ask them.

"You bet we do," Ruby says. "He's my girlfriend's older brother. Talk about over-protective."

"I need to meet him," I say. "I don't care what you guys do, as long as you can get me out of here."

"Huh?" Soul mutters. I notice her sharing a confused look with Ruby at the same time, but ignore it.

"But what are we gonna do about this stupid thing?" I demand to no one in particular. Soul grins, somewhat devilishly.

"I think I know exactly what," she states. "I've been waiting to try this forever!"

 **And that's the end of the chapter! Please let me know what you think, guys! Forgive my typos if there are any and tell me if my logic is off! It's been so long since I worked on this, I've forgotten some details!**

 **Also, I mentioned before I don't know much about Serena and Calem. Thank you to those people who corrected me and let me know that Calem is X and Serena is Y. I still know almost nothing about them, though (_ sorry), so please, please, pretty please give a review mentioning their characters and some adventures they've had!**

 **Here is the chart I promised every chapter:**

 **Red - ?**

 **Green - ?**

 **Blue - Ice**

 **Yellow - Grass**

 **Gold - Electric**

 **Silver - Dark**

 **Crystal - Psychic**

 **Soul - Psychic**

 **Ruby - Fairy**

 **Sapphire - ?**

 **Emerald - Flying**

 **Platina - Ghost**

 **Pearl - Rock**

 **Diamond - Ground**

 **Black - ?**

 **White - Poison**

 **Cheren - ?**

 **Bianca - Fire**

 **Serena - Fairy**

 **Calem - ?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please and help me out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here it is: the eighth chapter! The only reason I was able to update so soon is because I had already started it before. It probably will be a while until I update again, so I apologize in advance for that.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed! It really makes me happy to see that people like what I write and makes me want to keep writing! I have two quick notes:**

 **1) I realized that some people are under the misconception that the Dictator has been assassinated by the anonymous person. That, however, was not the Dictator; it was someone else (you'll find out more about him later). Sorry for not making that clear in the chapter, but I wanted to keep the victim's identity as mysterious as possible.**

 **2) I have been thinking about this lately. From now on, instead of using the names Calem and Serena, they will be X and Y. I recently found out that X and Y is what they are called in the manga, so I am trying to make this as true to the manga as possible.**

 **That's all for the notes! Review please guys! Let me know of any mistakes and I will do my best to either address them or fix them in later chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own all of these characters. Pokemon owns most.**

 **This is where the chapter begins:**

 **Black's POV:**

"What do we do?" I ask Cheren. He shrugs as he plays with the water in the empty vase, shaping the water to look like a flower. I am impressed. Cheren has been working hard on his power lately. As hard as he's been trying to avoid his friends, also my friends. I slam the table, leading to the water flower to burst and spill all over the table. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm done, Cheren!" I yell. "I don't like lying to our friends, our family. Why are you so against the Black Blessing? Everyone we know is in it!"

He sighs. "Black, I've told you already at least a hundred times by now. We can't risk it."

"But it's okay for our friends and family to risk it?" I demand. He rubs his temple.

"Black," he says. "I don't want to, but I'll explain again. It's different for us. Unlike the others, we didn't acquire our powers normally on that one fateful day. Remember? We agreed to have our genes mutated to turn ourselves into Gifted. We're not actual Gifted. We're Enabled.

"If the Gifted find out we're not actually Gifted but rather, fakes, what do you think will happen? The Black Blessing is run by people trying to get revenge on someone who is trying to kill them for something they didn't do. We, however, did this to ourselves on purpose. They'll kick us out because we won't fit in and leave us with less than we have now. We can't afford that. Besides, the Dictator is bound to find out if anything like that happened. We'd probably be dead."

I know he's right. Cheren's always right. I slam the table again, frustrated. I just miss my new girlfriend so much. But I know it's nothing compared to Cheren's love for Bianca. If I miss White, whom I've met only three months ago, so much, how much must Cheren miss Bianca, whom he's met two years ago?

"I just-" I begin to say, then shake my head. "I'll clean up."

I head toward the stack of kitchen towels and snatch one. I furiously mop at the water spill, taking my anger and frustration out on Cheren's element. He's watching me, and eventually says, "You know I could have controlled the water to go back in the vase, right?"

I ignore him and continue scrubbing. I feel Cheren's hand on my shoulder. This shocks me into freezing (not literally). Cheren isn't known for being a toucher. He only ever lets Bianca and Platina touch him. I turn around and look at him.

"Black," he says. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm wrong."

I gape at him. Cheren does not like to admit he's wrong. I grab his shoulders and shake him, rather forcefully. Of course, considering my type, maybe I shake him a little too hard.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaims. I stop.

"Who are you?" I ask. "You're certainly not Cheren. Cheren wouldn't voluntarily touch others. Cheren wouldn't admit he's wrong. Cheren wouldn't let me shake him this hard without drenching me."

He pushes my arms off, and the next thing I know I'm completely drenched.

"That better for you?" he asks. "I was being serious. Maybe the Black Blessing isn't that bad. And like you said, everyone we know is in there. White, Ruby, and Bianca won't let the heads kick us out."

I look at him with disbelief.

"Are you saying…?" I begin to ask, but am too surprised to finish.

"Maybe we should give it a go," Cheren says. "I agree with you. I'm done with lying to the only people we can trust in this world."

He goes into his room, calling over his shoulder that he was going to write a letter to Bianca, and that I should write one to White. I am still taking this information in. When I finally get over it, I race into my room, grabbing a paper and pen. Without wasting any time, I begin writing to White, the love of my life.

 **Bianca's POV:**

I reread the letter from my boyfriend, over and over again. I'm not entirely sure what to make of the whole situation. I've discussed his and Black's letters with White, and we don't know what to do. We know we will have to ask Lord Red to accept them at some point or the other. White and I are trying to tread lightly on the matter, though. We don't want to make it seem like Lord Red has no choice but to accept them.

I finally get up and head to Platina's room, knocking. Diamond, Pearl's childhood and best friend, opens the door.

"Hey," he says. "Bianca, right?"

I nod, then look past him, trying to quickly see if Platina is in the room. However, Diamond blocks most of the view, so I can only see my reflection in a mirror.

"How can I help you?" Diamond asks.

"Umm," I begin. "Is Lady Platina here, by any chance?"

"Yes, I am," a gracious voice sounds from the room. "Dia, let her in."

He steps aside and I step into the room, the same size as mine. At first, this surprises me, but then I realize Lord Red would never be unfair in any prospect, no matter how rich and influential anyone was. I spot the navy-blue haired professor sitting on her bed and my brother sitting back on the desk chair, his feet on her desk.

"I thought you guys had separate rooms," I comment.

My brother looks up and, noticing me, he jumps up and squeezes the life out of me. I eagerly hug him back. It has been years since we last met. So long, I've almost forgotten about his endless energy and enthusiasm.

"Arceus, Binky, you're so tall now!" he exclaims. He then turns to Platina. "Missy, this is one of my twin sisters, Bianca!"

Platina smiles, gets up, and gives me a hug, which shocks me, but I hug her back.

"A sister of Pearl's is a sister of mine," she beams. "It's indeed a pleasure to meet you at last. Pearl has told me much about you and your sister."

I nod, then remember the reason I came here in the first place. I become serious, adjusting my glasses.

"Pearl, I'm so, so happy to see you after forever!" I say. "But there's something I need to discuss with Lady Platina. Alone."

"Just Platina is fine, Binky," she says, calling me by my nickname, which surprises me. "We are both Professors, aren't we? And if you need to talk to me, then Pearl. Diamond. Please leave us alone for now."

"Bianca, what do you mean?" he asks, frowning at me. "What is it you need to tell Missy that you can't tell us? Why can't we listen, too?"

I open my mouth, about to tell him no. But then I realize that the more people White and I have as support, the better. Besides, Pearl, Diamond, and Platina are so close, they are like one person, split into three.

"Can I trust you guys to keep a secret?" I ask them. "It's about Cheren and Black."

"Cheren?" Platina whispers, slightly shocked.

"Black?" Diamond asks, also surprised.

"Yeah, he's White's relatively new boyfriend," Pearl explains. Diamond shakes his head.

"I know who he is," he bites his lip. "He's my brother."

" _What?_ " Platina, Pearl, and I exclaim.

"Dia, no, I mean, Diamond. Since when did you have a brother?" Pearl demands. "And how come you've never told us?"

Diamond looks half-sheepish and half-nostalgic. "Truth is, I've never met him before."

We blink at this statement. Now I know that I definitely have to include Pearl and Diamond.

"Okay, you guys can listen, too," I look at Diamond. "You deserve to."

I tell them about the letters Cheren and Black sent. The four of us muse over what to do in this situation. Then, Platina snaps her fingers.

"Are we seriously wondering about this?" she asks, shaking her head. "I know Ruby, who knows Sapphire, who knows Green, who knows Red. Red would never kick them out, I'm sure of it, despite the fact they are Enabled, not Gifted. But if what they say is true, that it's possible that there are people like them, Enabled, not Gifted, then it may cause some complications to our plan. But nonetheless. We have to tell Red."

"But what will the others think?" I ask. "Green, Yellow, and Crystal are Red's closest advisers. What if they decide it's too risky?"

"Then I can send them to live in my palace," Platina replies without missing a heartbeat. "It's not as safe there, but definitely safer than any other place they may be. Sebastian will look after them well, as will the rest of my servants."

I am more than surprised.

"You...you would do that?" I ask. Platina nods, almost sad.

"Of course. Cheren is my beloved brother, and Black is, too, now," she replies. "I would do anything to make sure they're alive and well."

"Thank you so much!" I grab Diamond, Pearl, and Platina in a group hug. "White will be ecstatic when I tell her! And so will Cheren and Black!"

"It's the least I can do," Platina smiles. "How about we all go to tell White together? And then we can tell the rest of the Gifted."

"Sounds like a great idea!" I reply. When I first read Cheren's letter, and later Black's, I was so confused and had no idea what to do. But now, I feel happier than I've been in a long time. Who knew that telling other people your secrets made you feel so relaxed and happy? So free, in a sort of way?

 **Yellow's POV:**

I walk around the palace looking for Red, while thinking about the meeting we've just had. White, Bianca, Platina, Pearl, and Diamond informed us about the new group of people, the Enabled, during the meeting. After some debate and thinking over, Red decided that since there was no definite way to tell the difference between Gifted and Enabled, so he sent out invitations to Black and Cheren to join the Black Blessing. I knew he did the right thing and was proud of him for it.

But now that I know there are more people out there that could be killed by the Dictator, I am worried. Even more so, because Platina cannot detect Enabled. If we ever come across any, it will be pure luck. The good thing is that once they realized this, all the Professors in our company, Green, Crystal, Sapphire, Platina, and Bianca, agreed to meet regularly to try to come up with a way to detect Enabled and Gifted. Suddenly, I crash into someone and fall down. I shake my head to wake myself up from my thoughts and see Silver, who is helping me up.

"Sorry, Yellow," he says.

"No, it's my fault," I smile. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Actually, I've been looking for you," he sighs. "There's something...something I need to tell everyone."

"Everyone?" I repeat. "We've only just come out of the weekly meeting, Silver."

"I know, but it's important," he presses on. I look into his eyes and see an emotion I've never seen in Silver's eyes. Whatever it is he needs to tell us, it's definitely important.

I sigh, "I can see that. I'll talk to Red, though he probably won't call another meeting until next week."

"I can understand that," Silver nods. He takes my hand and squeezes it. "Thank you."

He lets go and walks away, leaving me in shock. Now I definitely know something's up with him. I've never seen him hold anyone's hand that way. It was a tender hold, almost desperate. Almost like he's trying to convince himself he's not dreaming. Almost like he's trying to keep himself standing. I hurry over to Red's bedroom and fling the door open, not bothering to knock. I see a very surprised Red and Green, who must have been talking to each other. I can understand their surprise. I probably look more concerned than I've ever been for someone, because I am. When he was holding my hand, he shed a few tears. _Silver_ shed a few tears.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," I quickly apologize. Red opens his mouth, about to excuse me, but I keep talking. "We need to hold another meeting."

Red blinks, now even more surprised, and not just at my comment. I've never interrupted someone before.

"But we just had one, Yellow," he holds my hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. Arceus bless him, he can see that I'm distressed. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's about Silver," I say, squeezing Red's warm hand back. Red and Green share a look. "He...I ran into him just now, and something's upsetting him. He asked me to ask you for a meeting, and...and he was crying a bit."

"What?" Green demands.

"What?" Red echoes. "Okay, we're scheduling a meeting. Silver isn't the type to cry unless something absolutely major has happened."

"How about day after tomorrow?" Green asks me. "Princess Blue will be arriving here, too, so we're going to have a meeting anyway. Maybe the sight of his sister will cheer him up, too."

I quickly hug Green as thanks for being so understanding, then hug Red and kiss him on the cheek.

"You guys are incredible," I whisper. Red tightens his hold on me. "Thank you so much."

"Us? We're only doing what any good friend or partner would do," Green replies. "Silver needs us, so we're being there for him."

I break away from Red, give Green one last hug, thank both of them heartily one last time, and sprint out of the room, looking for Silver. I find him in the garden after a while, sitting on the ground, twirling a blue morning glory in his hand.

"Silver?" I call out to him breathlessly. I see him quickly wipe his eyes, meaning he has been crying. I sit down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "The meeting is going to be day after tomorrow. Blue's coming here that day, as well."

He looks up at me, shocked, then mouths, "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do, really," I say. I then realize there are no morning glory vines in the palace. "Where did you get that, Silver?"

He looks at the flower and continues slowly twirling it around and around.

"My mother," he softly replies.

 **That's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review please and don't be afraid to call me out on mistakes I've made! And now for the chart:**

 **Red - ?**

 **Green - ?**

 **Blue - Ice**

 **Yellow - Grass**

 **Gold - Electric**

 **Silver - Dark**

 **Crystal - Psychic**

 **Soul - Psychic**

 **Ruby - Fairy**

 **Sapphire - ?**

 **Emerald - Flying**

 **Platina - Ghost**

 **Pearl - Rock**

 **Diamond - Ground**

 **Black - ?**

 **White - Poison**

 **Cheren - Water**

 **Bianca - Fire**

 **X - ?**

 **Y - Fairy**

 **And there we go! Once again, X is Calem and Y is Serena, for those that are confused. Review please!**


End file.
